Taiki's Journal
by Seoah
Summary: Not really angsty. Ever interested how great minds think? Here's your chance to read Taiki's Journal. Taiki/Usagi
1. Journal Entry 1

The Diary of Taiki Kou Chpt. 1 - Regret and Return  
  
I don't know what was I thinking. I should be happy. I've got my princess back, we've beaten Sailor Galaxia and we've returned home, but something on my mind nagged me. It was the happy times on the far-away planet, Earth. During that time, so much had happened. But I still don't get it that why I longed to return.  
  
It's been over a year. But the feeling of regret still clouded over me. It has gotten even worse. She comes and goes from my mind at anywhere, any time. I'm just about to go crazy. Even Princess Kakyuu has noticed how absent-minded I have become. I dream of her, I think of her. Argh..  
  
Princess Kakyuu had a discussion with us and she suggested that we return to Earth for a visit. Is my face that readable? Or is that just a coincidence? Seiya and Yaten are really excited though. But I don't really know what I am feeling right now. I feel sadness yet with excitement. I am so confused.  
  
We just arrived Earth this morning. I figured since that Princess Kakyuu gave us the permission to stay as long as we want, we should buy another condo again. Of course, we will have to revive our singing career to pay it all off. I wonder where she is, what is she doing and most importantly, did she miss me?  
  
The girls were at their usual hideout. It greatly shocked me that they have changed so much. They've grown older and more mature. Serena had cut her long beautiful hair into a shoulder-length wavy hairdo without the two buns on top. Amy had let her hair grow long and tied it into a ponytail. Lita no longer wore her hair into a ponytail, and Raye braided her hair into well. braids. Most shockingly was Minako's hairdo, she had her hair cut short in a chin length. Everyone had changed so much. So had we. Wonder if they still recognize us. We decided to play a trick on them. Heh heh ..  
  
  
  
Taiki: Please read and review, or this story will be erased!!! Seiya: So see you guys next time! Yaten: Grumble. Whatever. 


	2. Journal Entry 2

The Diary of Taiki Kou Chpt. 2 - Dirty Tricks  
  
We decided to play a trick on them to test if they still recognize us. We would play as a guy trying to flirt with them. Of course Seiya is going first, cause he is going to flirt with his Serena-chan. Hmmm. I wonder whom should I flirt with? Heh heh .  
  
This was what happened. Seiya had advanced to the girl's table and kind of pretended to ask to sit down with them. During this time, I really tried to stop giggling with difficulty. I really tried. But the people sitting around us looked at me as if I were some goof. At a glance, most of the girls (majoring on Minako, Raye and Lita) started, well.how do you say. um. drooling. Serena didn't seem at least bothered by the presence of Seiya. She totally ignored him. Hmmm. poor Seiya. He made an excuse of leaving and dejectedly slumped back to our hiding spot. Yaten said that he still wasn't interested at these " measly, annoying, earth girls" so it was my turn. I wonder what I should do. I hope I don't mess it up. Umm. this was how it happened.  
  
  
  
If you want to know what happens. wait for my next journal entry. adios (bye).  
  
Taiki Kou.  
  
I know it's short but I don't really have much time to write this so pls. Forgive me and keep reviewing or I just will have to take it down. :'( 


	3. Journal Entry 3

The Diary of Taiki Kou Chpt. 3 - The meeting, the embarrassment  
  
(Continued from the last chapter)  
  
Um. this is how it happened.  
  
I calmly, or at least I tried to, walk over to the bunch of girls. She was one of the first to turn her head at me. ///  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Hi." She suddenly had met my eyes. She looked confused for a moment, and then she turned away again. I say something spark in her eyes, but it had quickly disappeared as quickly as it came. I don't know what happened, but I am sure to win her over.  
  
"Hello there handsome." Minako seductively returned her answer.  
  
I was sure I heard Lita whispering to Raye "OH~ He looks so much like my senpai~ His voice is almost the same too~" Raye harshly replied " You say that every cute guy you come across looks like or have something alike to your senpai!!!" Teehee, now I'm sure that they really didn't recognized me! But I still wonder, why she had that eyes filled with longing and it seems that her mind is somewhere in a distant place. I cannot bear it. Someone that is so kind, trustful, and forgiving should lead a happy life, but no, I see that she wasn't happy at all. While I was thinking, the girls kept babbling and had set me and her on a date, and I was stupid enough to not hear it and refuse. I just dumbly nodded. She also paid no attention. Minako was arguing that she should go out with me and so on. I see that they are worried about her and wanted her to forget her pains. * End of Flashback*  
  
What will happen between us? Who is the mystery lady? What will happen on our date? Will they find out my true identity? Please read the next entry to find out. Taiki  
  
Seiya: Please write a review if you read it. We want to count how many reviews we can get in on our next chapter. Our goal is 10-15.  
  
Yaten: Oooo. this is getting interesting.  
  
Seiya: Just say your part dimwit~  
  
Yaten: Right, right, our author Riko-chan will continue writing after we get at least 10 reviews. Thankyou for reading.  
  
Riko: Thanks for reading my fanfic. This is one of my first. Also if you are interested in Fruit Basket pls. read my fanfic.~ Please review, or I'll have to take it off the net. ( 


	4. Journal Entry 4

Thank you for the ten reviews, I really appreciate it~ Now here is my fourth chapter. More chapters are coming soon! Please keep reviewing!  
  
The Diary of Taiki Kou Chpt. 3 - The Date  
  
Aaaarrrgghh. Oh god, how could I be so stupid! I am having a date with her in exactly 2 hours! Oh my god! As I was pacing around in my room, Seiya and Yaten was snickering beside the door frame. Grrr. Well at least I better get ready. I don't want to be late on the date. I hope she isn't mad with me that I agreed to go on a date with her.  
  
I am starting to dress up and preparing. I quickly grab a huge t-shirt, a cap and some frayed black jeans. The last time I was on this blue planet, I would have died if someone saw me with those. As I said, I have changed much and in fact I find these casual clothes more. comfortable. I quickly pick up my pair of sunglasses, and there. I'm ready for my date. I'll write later this evening when I get back from my date. Wish me luck.  
  
Taiki  
  
  
  
Who will the mystery lady be? How will the date turn out? Don't miss the next entry~  
  
Taiki  
  
Seiya: Hmmm. hello. Please vote in your reviews on who will be the mystery lady. Or at least vote on who you like the best to be her, since our author has kind of made up her mind.  
  
Yaten: Oooo. um. please keep reviewing and look forward to the next entry. Coming soon. 


	5. Journal Entry 5

~ Yay! Keep the reviews coming in please! I live on those!~  
  
The Diary of Taiki Kou Chpt. 5 - It begins again.  
  
Well. It wasn't exactly that bad. was it? I'm back from my date with her and I'm kind of feeling. giddy. Our date went like this.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I was waiting at the meeting place in the park at the benches.  
  
"Sigh. she's late.again. Or is she even showing up?"  
  
"Um. hello?"  
  
"Oh! Hi!" I replied, startled by her.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to actually do this. I mean how can a person refuse if 4 girls beg a person to go out with their friend? I'm sorry for wasting your time. Good b-"  
  
"No. wait. I wanted to go out with you. It isn't from sympathy or anything like it."  
  
"Really?" she asked timidly, with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" was my stumbled reply. 'I seriously need to calm down.  
  
"Ok. I'm Usagi. I still don't know your name.. Mr.- "  
  
"Just call me Tai."  
  
"Ok. Tai-san"  
  
I took her hand gently, and led her to a restaurant. We went to the Clowns Burgers and ordered some food before hitting the theatres. As usual her appetite did not disappear, which to my relief reminded me of her changes. She changed so much. More than I can ever see. Yet, she is still herself. My Usagi.  
  
*End of flashback (for now! Will be continued in the next entry!)  
  
Do you want to know what happens in our date? Please review and keep my author happy. Or she will simply wither and die. And what would I become?  
  
Taiki  
  
Seiya: Waaa! No fair! Taiki stole my USAGI! No fair, no fair!  
  
Yaten: Shut up, you bloody freak. So tune in and keep reviewing! 


End file.
